Yes We're Connect 3REVISED
by xXCaitieCat
Summary: xxHIATUSxxhaha Alex seriously ok 3 brothers Jason, Shane and Nate GREY!” still not ringing any bells- hang on GREY! Shane must have seen the look on my face, stopped laughing and said.“Yes We're Connect 3” man do I feel like an idiot!potentialxxHIATUSxx


**AN/ so here is "Yes We're Connect 3- REVISED" lol yes I know not the most original title but, what are you gonna do? Lol anyways I'm really into a couple of other pairings at the moment so…I hope you like it XD**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

"ALEX!!! Get your ass down here right NOW!" shit, my dad sounds pretty FURIOUS what could it be now. I haven't used magic for ages. Well, at least not any stuff that he could find out about easily, but that's not the point. It wouldn't make him THAT mad.

"Care to explain THIS to me" he shouted holding a pregnancy test in his hand.

"Daddy that's not mine, you know me, I don't even have a boyfriend." Yes it's the sad, cold hard truth, me the totally cool and Charming Alex Russo doesn't have a boyfriend. But I can't believe my dad is accusing me of this. I mean come on! Justin just walked in looking "innocent" yea right he SO had something to do with this.

"_Justin what the hell"_ I hissed under my breath.

"Don't even try to put this on your brother Alex there is NO way he could be responsible for THIS!" he shouted at me. I have never seen him like this, but if it wasn't me then-

"MUM!"

"Don't you bring your mother into this you have a lot of explaining, like starting off with the name of the little shit is that took my little girls innocence-

"Jerry. It isn't Alex's… it's Mine." WOW!

"ha-ji-gu-ga-Al-Ju-Ma-baby-Theresa?!" My dad stuttered.

"ssshh, Jerry, lets go discuss this in the kitchen."

If only you could see the look on my dad's face, I thought he was going to pass out. I took this as the perfect opportunity to leave. Grabbing my bag I walked out side going to the place I loved the most.

The park.

There is this one tree that I sit in above the pathway where no one can see me; at least no one has yet. I like to sit up here and watch all the people walking below me. I know it's a bit odd, but for some reason observing what the people do and how they interact, calms me.

Usually at this time in the afternoon there would be loads of couples, they are my favourite to watch (and/or pull pranks on haha). Like this one time, there was this couple sitting on the park bench, gazing into each others eyes, so I dropped a stick right into the trash can next to them, making a loud clanging sound. The guy jumped so high! But if that wasn't funny enough, he screamed like a little girl and than tried to hide behind his girlfriend!

Let's just see I haven't seen that couple around together since! Romance is so bogus, it's for losers and-

There is something wrong here. I'm already in my tree, sitting on my favourite branch, but there is something off. I can't quite put my finger on it. Oh I know there is NO, people ANYWHERE! There are no couples for me to pull pranks on, no little kids dragging their parents to the playground down the path. There isn't even an old lady feeding pigeon's mysterious food out of a brown paper bad! I mean I live in New York City, there are always people everywhere. It was even pretty still on the way here-

"Shit Jason why did you stop to look at that bird?!? Now we have a thousand and 1 fans chasing us!" What was that?!?

At the very end of the pathway there are three guys in the distance running down the path in my direction. I wonder why they are running.

They stop at the bench just below my tree to catch their breath. Who are they?- wait I think I know who they are…Ok no I DON'T know who they are but, they do look familiar?!?

"But, Shaaaaa-aaane we run from screaming fans all the time what's the big deal this time? I wanted to play with the birdie" one of the guys said like a 5 year old. He even had the signature 5 year old pout down pat. He looks like the eldest of the three, but I couldn't be sure, he seemed like a bit of an airhead. The eldest had short dark curly hair and side burns. They were all wearing skinny jeans and man did they look fine in them too.

"It was a PIGEON Jase, pigeons are EVERYWHERE!" I presumed the youngest said. He looked about my age and may I just say he was more than cute, he was Fine! he had Really curly almost bushy hair, the kind of hair that screamed at you to play with. But he seemed kind of up tight. At least I know where the pigeons are?

"dudes just calm down I don't think they are here yet so we can sit and relax for a bit" the third one said. I'm guessing he was the middle he was beyond cute too, dark obviously straightened hair and pretty good fashion taste if I don't say so myself.

_CRACK_. Shit! I think I might have grown a bit over the summer!

_SNAP-CRACK_

"AAGGHHH!" I let out a shrill scream as I fell with a loud thud to the ground.

"ooowwww ok note to self. Find new tree!" I said as the three guys just stared at me like I had two heads or something, which I don't really blame them for.

"What do I have something on my face?!?" I said cautiously. Oh who was I kidding I probably looked like an absolute freak.

"ummmm are you ok?!?" the youngest said to me.

"uh I guess I mean I did just fall out of a tree right in front of 3 strangers so physically I think I'm ok, but emotionally, I'm kinda embarrassed" I laughed nervously standing up and brushing the dead leaves of my clothes.

"what were you doing in a tree? Were you looking at birdies? Are there any birdies up there?" the oldest one said.

"uuummmm yea sure lets go with that" I said and the other two laughed at this.

"so what were you really doing in the tree-ow Nate what the hell was that for" I giggled at the youngest one, which I now know is Nate who just elbowed the middle one in the ribs.

"its ok, no its just when ever I want to get away from my parents or whatever, I come here, I have come here ever since I was little. but apparently I grew over the summer so I need a new tree, seeing as though I just broke this one and now I'm rambling so- Hi I'm Alex Russo" I said putting my hand out and flashing them my award winning smile.

"Hi I'm Shane Grey, and may I say it is a pleasure to meet you" Shane, the middle one said and kissed my hand old fashion style. I giggled and blushed.

"Hi I'm Nate Grey but I can't really top that so I will just shake your hand" I giggled as he said this and smiled over at his brother, who just grinned sheepishly at me.

"I'm Jason!" the oldest one said before engulfing me in a huge hug picking me up off the ground. You could say I was a little stunned.

"Oh great Jase you freak out the only girl who isn't freaked out by us, nice work." Shane said while Nate hit him upside the head.

"Oow why do you guys always gang up on me, I don't always freak people out!" Jason defended himself, still keeping up that pout.

"Yea you kinda do! Remember when you hugged Haylee Williams by surprise an-"

"AAAGGGHHHHH!!!!!" ok I know the very girly squeal was unnecessary but Oh. My. God. he has met Haylee Williams lead singer of PARAMORE my all time favourite band.

"OMG you have met PARAMORE!!!" I squeeled again and they just shared a look and cracked up laughing. Jason just looked at me and said

"If it helps, I don't get it either" I just looked at Jason and back at the other two until Shane stopped laughing and looked at me to see if I was joking and straightened up when he realised I wasn't.

"You really don't know who we are do you?" he asked me as if he was asking someone whether or not the sky was blue.

"umm. no not really I mean I just met you, you look kinda familiar but why? am I supposed to know you?!?" I asked I seriously had NO idea what was going on. They just cracked up laughing again.

"haha Alex seriously ok 3 brothers Jason, Shane and Nate GREY!" still not ringing any bells- hang on GREY! Shane must have seen the look on my face. He stopped laughing and said.

"Yes We're Connect 3"

Man, do I feel like an idiot!

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this new, edited version of "Yes We're Connect 3" reviews are welcomed XD lol but on a serious note I really would like to know what you guys think so far XD**

**xoxo**

**~KT~**


End file.
